Today there are many steps involved in transforming data from proprietary workflow management output format to a relational format for downstream applications, systems, and consumers. In addition, the process of determining authorization for specific subsets of information for downstream users remains a cumbersome process. Delivering data to downstream applications, systems, and consumers presents unique challenges and the potential for increased security problems. As such, there is a need for developing and deploying a framework for improving this process.